


La Domanda

by Aliseia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha occhi antichi, in un viso sorprendentemente giovane.<br/>Non è invecchiato di un giorno, sebbene siano passati quasi vent’anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Domanda

**Author's Note:**

> Genere: Introspettivo, Malinconico  
> Rating: Per Tutti  
> Personaggi: Severus Snape, Harry Potter.  
> Note: Questa drabble è nata in un Forum che ho frequentato dal 2007 al 2009. Il prompt diceva più o meno: usate i clichés che di solito si riferiscono a Severus. I capelli corvini. Il viso come una maschera di cera, impassibile. Perciò devo alle ragazze di allora l’ispirazione.   
> L’idea di pubblicarla anche qui l’ho avuta molto più di recente, un mese e mezzo fa, quando ho deciso di inoltrarmi nel territorio a me sconosciuto della Next Generation di HP. Nella mia mente Severus Snape non è mai morto. Ma mi sono accorta di non averlo mai scritto (nonostante esistano in rete diversi racconti miei su di lui e sul mondo di HP). A dire il vero l’ho scritto ufficialmente una volta sola, in questa scena brevissima, che è quindi il primo mattoncino del mio futuro AU (una storia completamente diversa, e per questo relegata in una serie a parte, intitolata Nella Foresta Proibita, e di cui farà parte I Corvi).  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a J. K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.  
> Dedica: ad Alan Rickman. Alle ragazze di allora.

**La Domanda**

 

Scarnificato.  
Esatto.  
Crudelmente disarmonico.  
Ha negli occhi l’ombra di cent’anni di disperazione.  
Assapora ogni parola come se fosse l’ultimo cioccolatino rimasto nella scatola.  
Quello che ha scartato deliberatamente, ostentatamente sotto il mio sguardo.  
Ma il gusto dev’essere amaro.  
Perché i suoi occhi ora si allargano e si velano, come quelli di un vecchio, mentre mi fa la domanda.  
Occhi antichi, in un viso sorprendentemente giovane.  
Non è invecchiato di un giorno, sebbene siano passati quasi vent’anni.  
E non è la commozione, a stendere una torbida nebbia sullo scintillio nero.  
È come una foschia umida e chiarissima, una penombra trasognata, quella che offusca il suo sguardo, mentre mi ripete la domanda.  
«È così, dunque? » Per un attimo un sorrisetto contratto solleva un solo, tagliente angolo delle sue labbra sottili.  
Posso scorgere nell’aria la curva sarcastica di quel punto interrogativo, l’inflessione, la piega sinuosa del suono, come un amo lanciato a pescare, a punire, la mia solita imperdonabile ingenuità.  
È come se il tempo non fosse mai passato.  
I capelli scurissimi, come nere, setose ali di corvo, disegnano angoli di tenebra sul marmo bianco di quella faccia impassibile.  
Il breve tratto del sorriso è scomparso, le labbra lievi e impietose sigillano il suo commento ironico.  
E la maschera candida cela, per un attimo che sembra eterno, la presenza di una qualsiasi emozione.  
Solo gli occhi, estinguendosi quelle che mi erano sembrate inspiegabili lacrime, riprendono a bruciare, beffardi, imperiosi, mentre una mano elegante si alza a sfiorare il percorso sottile, irregolare, della pallida cicatrice che gli attraversa il collo.  
«Albus Severus » gli confermo.«Il nome di mio figlio è Albus Severus Potter »


End file.
